


Dear Steve,

by Devilishon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilishon/pseuds/Devilishon
Summary: Tony writes letters for Steve sometimes and puts them behind the door of Steve's room.Steve doesn't have a clue that these beautiful letters are from Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on AO3. Hope you enjoy it!

“ Dear Steve,

I was looking at the sky today very deeply; so I thought, it reminds me of you. Did you know the fact that clouds are the strongest? Because they can carry tons of water in their selves and never complain about it. You have clouds in you, Steve Rogers. You can carry tons of water in yourself and never talk about it; like it never happened. And when your clouds start to rain, it’s pretty gentle and pleasant. Nobody gets cold; nobody runs away from it, nobody opens their umbrella. You can carry tons of your issues and problems and never complain about it. You rain them with kindness and gentleness of yours. I know you accept the fact that everyone has their own clouds and not every day could be a sunny day. The difference between you and the other people is you are shining even when you are raining.

You are unique, warm, delightful and luminous just like the sun. But they are not the only things you and sun have in common. You know the moon gets its light from the sun; it reflects the sun’s light. Just like when the sun illuminates the earth, the sun gives its light to everything that is dark and deep. Your sun has been shining on my heart for many years, Steve. I wish you knew how much you have illuminated hearts in your lifetime. How much you are inspiring people, making them cheerful and grateful for having you in their lives. You don’t know, Steve. You have no idea!

I used to talk to the moon when I was a little child. I remember the night when my mother turned the lights off and left my room after she was kissing my forehead while saying goodnight to me, I felt lonely. So I talked to the moon all night about my day, my friends and my little problems and I felt like he was listening to me. You are the moon, no matter how lonely you feel sometimes; you always listen to the people who need you because you have a big, huge heart. But don’t ever feel lonely, Steve. The moon feels lonely, but he doesn’t have an idea how much the stars are trying to shine around him, no matter how far they are from each other. The moon doesn’t have an idea how many people on earth smile whenever they see him on the top of them, like he is protecting them. Don’t ever feel lonely, my dear. You have no idea how many people admire you.

A wise woman once told me to accept people different personalities; but you have always been a rainbow to me. Each color of you, introduces me to a whole new world of you, just like each color of rainbow, have their especial beautiful meaning. But it always rains before the appearance of the rainbow and maybe the rain wouldn’t be so gentle or pleasant. Maybe it becomes with the thunder or the storm.  
But let me define you the word “Perfect”:  
Perfect means the highest form of excellent; being complete. But if you ask my opinion about it, no one could be the perfect person at all. So I would like to think there is a different definition for the word "perfect" to define a person.  
Perfect is an adjective; it means something you have in you and describes you; not something you have born with it. You grew it in you. And it means a person who is trying to be nice, polite and gentle; but they also know the fact that humans cannot carry the word "perfect". So the perfect persons call it trying, but I say it they can’t be perfect all the time. You know, I said it before; there would be a storm or a thunder sometimes. So I would like to think a perfect person is nice most of the time; but not all the time and I would like to define you as a perfect person because I accept you with all your rainstorms because I know how broken you feel sometimes. I wish I could hold you and tell you everything is okay; you are okay. You are perfect to me.

  
But I’m not quite sure _me_ is what you need.

Thank you for spending your time to read this. As much as this letter may sound childish, but I would like to think you will like it.

Sincerely yours, a person.

P.s: I love liken things to each other. That’s why I think too much and never sleep. But I am not suggesting it to you. You should sleep well. You look calm and beautiful when you are sleeping. I saw you once or twice snoozing in front of the TV on the couch and you were adorable! ”

**He left his letter behind the door and walked away immediately.**


	2. How To Grow Our Plants

“ Dear Steve,

Do you like growing plants?  
I would love to think you do; or at least, you don’t hate them.

Here are some tips for you; or some explanation about how I grew your plant in mine and the mistakes and the problems I made sometimes.

First of all, you have to decide what seed you want to plant in the ground to grow. I would have to say, it depends on the situation you have, or the personality you have. That was the first mistake I made when I was confused right the moment I saw you. You were breathtaking, but I didn’t want my breath to take away. You were stunning, but I didn’t want to stare at you for an hour every second you looked at me. I chose to lose the feelings I had for you to relieve myself. But then somehow, sometime, somewhere, you will realize, my dearest Steve. You will realize you have to plant the seed of love and grow it like that is the only thing that left for you on the planet. Do you want me to tell you more about it? So listen to me.

You have to choose the right place for your plant; you can’t grow your plant in your darkroom, the light won’t catch it; so your beautiful plant will die before it could even feel to be alive. That was a mistake I made when I saw you for the first time. I put my feelings for you in the dark, deep place in me that no light in me could even catch it; but if you ever realized that your plant is going to die, take it to the sight where the sun’s light only shines for your plant, immediately. Then your plant will feel how it is like to be alive and you will feel the joy your plant will feel, too; because once you planting something, the plant of yours will be a part of you. That was the time when I saw you under the moonlight. Your eyes were bluer than usual, the strand of your short golden hair hanged from your forehead. That was the moment when I realized, the feeling of your love in me, which I thought it was hate, was alive and it was a part of me. You smiled and I realized that was love, under my skin. I let it run into my blood; I let every part of me to feel your love. That was the time when I felt I was alive.

Then, you have to trust your plant. Don’t worry about it, just trust it. No matter how hard you are trying for your plant to grow, believe me, it worth it. When I grew my love for you, I suffered, Steve. But don’t worry, you were worth to suffer for, or I would have to say, the suffering was sweet and made me feel more comfortable with my life and I have never considered your love as a problem to me, you know why? Because I trusted the feelings you gave me every time you looked me in the eye, every time you were blushing when you were laughing or embarrassing; my dear Steve, do you have any idea how many times I had wanted to hold you and give you the feelings you gave me?  
And do you know how many times I had stopped myself to do that?

Sometimes to have a fear about something is normal, sometimes not. If you ever felt like your plant doesn’t grow stronger, maybe you have to worry about it. I had the opposite problem with the feelings for you in me. Your love was just growing and getting strong and stronger almost every day I woke up and I realized I dreamed about you the night before. But that wasn’t the situation where I had to worry; but I got worry anyway and it went bad for everyone, including me.  
I just want to say, don’t get afraid of changing. You will realize one day when you decide to plant something; in the ground or in your heart, there is no difference between.

And last but not least, pay attention. Pay attention to your plant, Steve. Because once you plant something, make sure that was the worthiest and most important thing you did in your life because you have to be responsible for something you planted. You can read newspaper to your beautiful plants, talk to them, touch them and feed them every day and do whatever makes you feel your plants inside your heart.   
Maybe someday, you could build a garden out of your plants, dear Steve.

Thank you for spending your time to read my worthless letter. I will make sure to write a worth-to-read letter next time.

Love, a person who loves to garden.

P.s: You can grow sunflowers if you want. I like them. They remind me of myself. They can remind you of me if you want to! ”

**He heard the blonde boy's foot steps. He put his letter behind the door and ran away immediately.**


	3. Reminders

" Writing for you can be a bit difficult for me sometimes. Writing for you always makes me think whether my letter is good enough or worth for your eyes to read. Because you deserve all the good and beautiful things in the world and sometimes even the beauties of the world aren't enough to describe you.  
I realized you feeling blue lately.  
So here are some reminders for you so whenever you feel not so good just like now, you can read them and realize how important and valuable you are.

The first reminder: you are worth it. You worth all the good things have ever happened to you. You are worth breathing, living and laughing. You're a good person, Steve. I know life doesn't always treat you kindly, but it's okay. You have people around you who love you with all of their hearts and you love them too. Remember that to give love and receive it is one of the most important gifts you have been given in the world. You deserve all the love in the world, that's why I adore you so much.

Second Reminder: It's okay to be upset sometimes. It is All right, my dearest Steve. You can cry, break things, mistreat others (though I know you never do), sleep for hours and be angry. But you should never hurt yourself. You know being sad is one of the feelings we all experience sometimes in our whole lifetime. But don’t you think it would be better if you just draw it, talk about it or even write about it instead of working out so hard and passing out at the gym? (I am not a stalker; I am just keep running into you by accidents!)

Third reminder: Know whatever feeling you have now, it's not going to be permanent. Feelingswill fade away, Steve. I mean negative feelings like sadness or anger. I know they may never go away, but they will be forgotten and replaced with other feelings such as love and intimacy. So don't worry, the days will finally pass and our captain will smile again and look at everyone with that sweet look. One question I've always had is how haven’t our other friends fallen in love with you and I am just the one who became this much crazy about you?

Fourth reminder: Never feel lonely. You have your friends, you have our mutual friends, you have my letters (if they are enough for you), you have yourself, and if you are feeling lonely now know that you need to be alone. All you have to do is to accept it and let it be a part of you. You don’t have to be happy all the time.  
Fun fact: You are in my heart and maybe you are the closest person to me. The feeling of having you in my heart sometimes gives me the courage to not feel alone and depressed.

Fifth reminder: Happiness makes no sense without sadness. So if one day you feel really happy and lucky, it's because some day in the past you felt the opposite feelings of them with your whole heart. Sadness and happiness are always following and looking after each other and without them life will be meaningless. You have to accept it, Steve and I know you can accept them. You are older than us; you are a soldier from 1940s! (I think you should talk about your past life more often. So remember to tell us what life was like in the forties so that I could hear you. Did anyone ever told you that how much you become cute when you talk about your memories?)

Sixth reminder: Go see your smile in the mirror after reading these then you will realize that how much life is worth it (unless you have never smiled and I made a fool out of myself).

My letter was not worthless this time at all because it was all about you and everything about you is worthy.

Love, A person. "

**He left his letter behind the door and walked away.**


End file.
